Examples of a solar cell include a back junction type solar cell disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In this solar cell, both an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer are provided on a back surface facing a light receiving surface on which light is incident. This solar cell can eliminate an electrode on a light receiving surface side, and therefore the light receiving surface is widened, and an excellent power generation characteristic is exerted.